Kissing a Fool
by Darth Avery
Summary: Ladies and gentleman, we have a love triangle. EltonLiliMilka Rated K for romance and cheating
1. Chapter 1

_refrence. For a few breife stints nAuthors note-I'm back! In black! Seriously, I'm wearing a black dress. lol, AC/DC refrence. Well, every now and then I'm back for a few breif stints. You know, I'm writing a story that's not fanfiction and posting it to my LJ. All that cool ass jazz._

_Disclaimer-I don't own this stuff. don't sue me Doublefine._

**Kissing a Fool**

The day was sunny and bright as Elton and Lili stood in make out cave. "Aww, Elton." Lili said, "I'm gonna love you until I meet someone cuter." She was holding his hand and wore a ring around her middle finger. It was a gift from Elton, her then boyfriend.

"Very funny, Lili." Elton said back. They had a giggle fest like children do. In the careless days of preteen summer camp, romance blossoms and snaps like a twig when the chill of fall lingers in on their lives. They looked into eachother's eyes with that playful spark of young love.

"I'm heading up to the lodge. Gonna go say hi to Quentin and Phoebe." Lili began to walk over to the ramp. She kissed Elton on the cheek as she headed to the wooden ramp up the steep hill. Elton leaned against the rock and stared out at the lake.

"Yeah." He said telapathicly to the fish. "She is a fox."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the back of the cave, Milka watched Elton in silence. She'd always thought he was cute since he accidently ran into her whilst invistable. "Oh Elton." She quitely whispered "When will you be mine?" She began to walk foreward and brush past Elton when he suddenly turned around.

"Is anyone in here? Lili are you pulling a prank on me?" Elton got up and began walking around the empty looking cave behind him. Milka stood dead still and held her breath. her eyes were clenched tight, praying Elton wouldn't bump into her.

After a few minutes of searching, he went back to leave out the front. Just then, he felt an arm bump into him. "Who are you? I know someone's in here using invisability." Milka couldn't hide any longer and showed herself. Her face was blushed red. "Oh...hi Milka." Elton said to her, "Whatcha doing in here?"

"Umm...Umm..."Milka became invisable again. She was red with embarassment that he was talking ot her.

"Oh my god, is somthing wrong?" Elton rushed to where she was standing and felt for her. He found her hand and took it where Lili's was a few minutes ago.

Milka showed herself and opened her eyes. She smiled at him and looked into his eyes. "Nothing's wrong." She said in her meek gentle voice. "I just wanted to...umm..."

"What?"

Milka felt a spark withen her and, out of complete impulse, kissed him. They pulse both went up, and adrenaline rushed throught their veins. She clutched his arm tightly as the kiss ensued. Elton pulled away from her and looke at her in shock.

Milka than ran out of the cave to her cabin, leaving Elton alone again. She was beating herself along the way."What a tramp." She thought as she made it to her cabing. "kissing a man in a relationship. Thank god I can stay invisable for days, or else I would have the most awkward conversations. Not to mention being murdered by Lili." She rested her head on the pillow as she sat alone in the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kissing a Fool Chapter 2!**

_Disclaimer-I own nothing._

The night was dark and all were roaming the camp, trying to catch fireflies and gazing up at the moon. Milka sat alone, still ashamed and embarassed of what happened with Elton. She buried her head in her bunk's pillow and turned invisable.

Then, there was a knock on the outside of the cabin. It was Elton. Milka showed herself and looked over at him. "Uhh...hi." She quickly said. Elton walked in and hopped in the same bunk as her.

"Umm..." His voice was awkward, as if Lili was around. "About what happened."

"I can explain!" Milka yelled in her baby powder voice. "It was impulse! I mean...I kinda...like...you."

He giggled a little at this. "Milka, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I like you to. But I've made a comittment with Lili. I mean, I can't cheat on her."

Milka placed her hand over top his. "What she doesn't know, won't kill her." Milka whispered this as she stared at her blue haired angel.

Elton hopped off her bunk. He stood in the doorway, and looked at her. "I just don't know, Milka. I'll talk to you if it doesn't work out."

Milka went to the doorway. "Just make sure you tell me this." She turned invisable and kissed him again. This time there was no tension, no awkwardness, just a common bond. Elton pulled away and walked off, while an invisable girl watched him walk up the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kissing a Fool Chapter 3!**

_Disclaimer-Yay! I own nothing!_

A hush. The silence of the camp at night was unforgettable that night. Ofter, due to the woodsyness of the surroundings, there was crickets chirping around. But this night, the crickets were silent. The moon had dissaperred beneath the clouds and no stars shown. The camp was dark, and chilling.

He tossed in his bed. The thoughts ran marathons through his powerful brain. Everyone was asleep but him. He looked out of his bed at the others, quietly sleeping. nussled into their bunks to prevent from the unusual chill of the night. He couldn't sleep, not a wink. So, he hopped out of bed, and left his cabin for a walk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier in the night, She left her cabin too. She turned invistable and crept to the main lodge area. The wind blew quietly through her brown hair as she walked down the path from the cabin area. She could hear cougars, so her guard was up. The dark submerged her, and then. Fire.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled, running around in fright as her body was submerged in heat. Flames covered her body and she yelled in pain. Nobody heard her, until she heard a psi-blast.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" Elton yelled, he continually psi-blasted the cougar until it rolled over and poofed off into oblivion. Milka sat on the ground, the fire was out. She stung a lot, but it would pass. Elton ran to her, and asked "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Milka stood up, a little wobbely, but ok. The silence of the night returned, for an awkward moment. Elton then grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. It was deep for their age, with some passion, but not to ovetly hot. After she pulled away, Milka looked at him. "What ju-"

"Ssh." Elton put his fingers to his lips. "What she doesn't know won't kill her." Milka's face grew warm and she smiled again. They had a relationship, and were both sworn to secracy. If anyone else found out, somthing serious would happen. You have to be a brave soul to cheat on the daughter of The Grand Head of the Psychonauts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kissing a Fool Chapter 4**

_disclaimer-I don't own psychonauts or anything refrencing that Robert Frost poem, suckas. And also, LAST CHAPTERRRR!_

Camp was winding down to the last few days of this year. The buses would come tomarrow, and everyone wouldn't see each other again till next summer.

The dawn had approached on the eve of the camper's departures. The sun shined over the wavy lake water. Glistining ripples reflected as the waved gently hit the shores. Elton sat on the edge of the docks, Milka next to him. He's told Lili he wanted to say goodbye to the fish, and she bought it. They sat in silence for a while, but than she spoke. "Nothing gold can stay." was all Milka said.

"What?" Elton said, glancing at her.

"It's from a Robert Frost poem. It kinda means that you should cherish your youth, because it doesn't last forever." She looked down at the rippiling water.The fish swam past her dangiling feet.

"Kinda like, summer days don't last forever. So we gotta hold on to them for as long as we can?" He placed his meek hand over hers.

"Yeah." Was all she said. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the sun go down on the summer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came too soon. The buses were there in no time to pick the children up. Lili would leave with her dad, so she would be there last. Right before the campers boarded the bus, Elton bidded Lili his goodbyes until the next summer.

"I'll miss you Lili." he said, gazing up into her brown eyes. "Maybe I'll write."

"Oh Elton, you little wuss. My little wuss." she hugged him before he began running for the bus. There, a seat was saved for him next to Milka. He waved to Lili from the window as the bus departed from the parking lot and out the gates.

Little did they know. Next year would be different. Someone new would come, and everything would change.


End file.
